Do Me
by MyDarkestDemon
Summary: FentonxPhantom, Pitch Pearl, purely lemon.


**This is my first lemon. Judge harshly so that I can get better. Oh, and you better believe I'm still a virgin. ;D**

**~MDD**

* * *

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above. This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, this spark of black that I seem to love. We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun, don't even try to hold it back, just let go...Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my [hot] flesh. ~Simon Curtis_Flesh

* * *

"Come on, you know you want to." The raven-haired boy winked at his counterpart as he laid naked in his room, lying on his bed, fully erect, no less.

"God-" Phantom hissed, feeling himself become erect, his member pulsating and hot. "We can't-"

Fenton reached out and grabbed the protruding member that hid under the black jumpsuit and smiled evilly. "You sureeee?" he teased, rubbing it with his index finger.

"Fenton. _NO._" Phantom tried again, but the rubbing of his cock by his lover made his core shake. It was all he could do to stop the moan that purred in his throat. "_Please..._" he whimpered, trying desperately to regain control.

"I don't know..." Fenton pulled Phantom by the cock and had him sitting next to him on the bed in a matter of seconds. The black-haired boy chuckled and laid his head on Phantom's lap, licking at the raised portion of the boy's jumpsuit.

"Fen-_ton_." Phantom moaned, his hands flying to Fenton's head. Try as he might to pull it away, it was as though all his strength had left him, and his hands drooped around the other boy's ears, forcing his head down harder on his cock. "_You...you'll..."  
_"Leave it to me." Fenton snickered, biting at the jumpsuit before taking the black, skin-tight pants off. Underneath the pants were a pair of pearly white boxers. They weren't tight anywhere, except for the swollen crotch of his lover. His saliva was seeping through the underwear now as he proceeded to suck on the underwear.

"_Fenton-" _Phantom bit down on his lower lip, trying to stop the next moan that thrummed in his core. It didn't matter, though. He could feel himself becoming more and more ready to blow. And with the way Fenton was teasing him, it wouldn't be long before he did.

Fenton must've heard his thoughts, because in the next second he had stopped, and was sitting up straight, staring into Phantom's bloodshot eyes.

"_Why..._why'd you stop?" the white-haired teen practically begged.

"I don't want you done before I'm ready." Fenton winked and laid Phantom down, crawling between his thighs and up onto his chest. "Just you wait." he began to kiss Phantom's neck, starting at the earlobe and working his way down to the collar bone, which laid underneath the jumpsuit's top. "We'll have to fix that." Fenton hissed, pulling harshly at the suit's top until it ripped away from Phantom's body in jagged shards of fabric.

Phantom moaned, feeling himself become more aroused with each touch to his body. They were _made _for each other. It didn't even matter that they were the same person. They were different now, and that's all that mattered. "Do it, Fenton." Phantom whispered into the other boy's ear.

"Do _what_, Phantom?" Danny's warm breath tickled Phantom's ear. His hand reached down and began to stroke the other boy's cock gently. "What do you want?"

"_You!_" Phantom panted, his body tensing with the increased pressure in his member. "I want _you_."

Fenton smirked, kissing Phantom's lips gently. "That's what I thought."

Phantom reached down and ripped his boxers off, throwing one half to one side of the room and the other on a pillow by his head. "_Do me._" he begged.

"With time, my love." Fenton whispered, backing off of Phantom's chest. "Hold your hips up for me baby." he cooed.

Phantom happily obliged, lifting his anus up as far as he could. Fenton's cock rubbed the outside of Phantom's hole, making himself and the white-haired boy so much harder.

"Just do it." Phantom wailed, his back arching with pleasure. "I _need _the pain."

Fenton looked down at the hole, how small it was, how unready it was. He looked down at his own elongated, engorged cock and wondered how it would even work. But Phantom's cries were too much, and he did it, sticking the top of his member to the other's anus and began to slowly push forward.

Phantom's cries became painful, and so did Fenton's, as the hole was too tight, making it hard on both boys.

Blood dripped down from Phantom's entrance, but he begged for more. "Go in _deeper_." He held back tears as the pain became excruciating.

"I'm trying." Fenton pushed his hips harder against the other boy's, forcing himself deeper into the entrance. "Gah!" with one last shove, he was all the way in, feeling the pain of his lust for the first time as blood poured down his member and onto his bed. "You're so tight." he hissed, pulling out slowly.

"Get...in!" Phantom panted, moving his legs farther apart. "DO ME." he yelled, grabbing the nearest pillow and shoving it in his own face.

Fenton looked down and massaged Phantom's inner thighs. He was all the way out. With one forceful thrust, he was back in, going in deeper than he had ever imagined.

"OHHHH!" Phantom moaned, throwing his head back under the pillow.

Soon, Fenton was pounding against him, splattering blood everywhere. He pounded harder and harder, feeling himself begin to swell. With each motion, in and out, his cock got heavier and tighter, expanding Phantom so much more. He grabbed harshly onto Phantom's ankles and shoved himself as far in as he could go, and then he released his seed.

Phantom felt the warmth inside him, and released his load as well. It flew into Fenton's mouth, and he drank it like soda. "You taste so good, Phantom." he whispered, keeping himself inside Phantom and crawling up on his chest. "_So _good." he kissed Phantom's nose and twirled the white-haired boy's hair.

"I love you." Phantom whispered, kissing Fenton on the lips gently.

"I love you more." Fenton opened his mouth, his tongue invading the other boy's.

Phantom sighed, feeling the climax between them fade, leaving only the warm love that held them both together, Fenton's length inside Phantom's body.

* * *

**D **


End file.
